hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Tower's Eastside
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Dialogue from each floor with a battle has been placed in their character page. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This is a general Quest area found between the Mysterious Lush Forest and Cave Of The Frozen King Areas. This area can only be accessible after completing Mysterious Lush Forest. The Eastside Arena can be found in this area. Floors 01. Marketplace * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: 101 * Reward: Experience Egg + x1 * Drops: Brawler, Antian, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 02. Marketplace * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Bracelet x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Antian, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 03. Storefront * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Duel: Syndicate Guard "B" 04. East Avenue * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: 107 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 05. East Avenue * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Bracelet x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 06. East Square Plaza * AP Cost: 9pt * Exp: +9 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Single Trap x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Crocbot, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Duel: Kixx 07. Back Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 107 * Reward: AP Potion (S) x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Mech-Arm, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 08. Back Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 101 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Brawler, Vampire, Mech-Arm, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 09. Merchant's Well * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Brawler, Antian, Mech-Arm, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Duel: Talkative Kid 10. Merchant's Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Brawler, Antian, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 11. Merchant's Alley * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 107 * Reward: AP Potion (L) x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Antian, Dock Mobile, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 12. Big Gate * AP Cost: 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Golden Egg + x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Dock Mobile, Bracelet, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Duel: Syndicate Guard "G" 13.Workshop District Natalie: Let's look around. Be careful. * '''AP Cost': 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Eastern Warrior, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Bracelet, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 14. Workshop District Natalie: The warehouse should be nearby. * '''AP Cost': 10pt * Exp: +10 * Steps: 113 * Reward: Experience Egg ++ x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Evil Spider, Crocbot, Bracelet, Tome: Clock Tower Guide 15. The Hideout * AP Cost: 11pt * Exp: +11 * Steps: 107 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Pilgrim of the East, Vampire, Crocbot, Bracelet, Tome: Clock Tower Guide * Battle: Angelica Collection Completing the collection of all 6 Bracelet treasures rewards you with your choice of Ling, War Dancer (A), Master Tiger (A), or Assault Battle Droid (A). Category:Areas